neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Procrastinatingonhw/Neptunia and Powerscaling
Hi everyone, never really made a blog post before but while I was in school, I came across a video regarding powerscaling Hyperdimension Neptunia characters. I'd like to give it a shot about powerscaling Hyperdimension Neptunia CPUs myself at least the games I played, Re;birth2-Megadimension VII so far. Powerscaling, btw I mean in CPUs in comparison to each other. I won't waste time doing those calculations as they do not matter to prove they can blow up planetz, strz or univerzs. Being a dimensional threat is big enough for me (though idk how big that is), it is big enough. Firstly, everyone here has their max shares. Now it is pretty much a given that CPUs rely on their share energy and that is usually portrayed as their weakness. However, with shares, the CPUs were able to take down the dimensional threats like Rei and Kurome, as well as fix history. Basically depending on how many shares a CPU has, their power is scaled exponentially to that. Little to no shares and the 4 CPUs could not stop CFW Magic who by herself can take over Planeptune by herself. That or Blanc being nearly defeated by some rabbit monsters in the Gamindustri Rewrite to prove my point that shares matters. Now with out of the way, who is the strongest CPU? It is Rei Ryghts by far. For some reason or another, she does not have that share reliance but all that power anyways. Without any shares and at her weakest state, she destroyed Tari in one attack. Knowing that Tari was the only nation in the continent, well she can life-wipe a continent at her lowest level. Were she to have her nation's full support, who knows how strong she can become. Considering her power which can move dimensions or destroy one over a series of attacks, she is at the pinnacle of CPU strength. The second is a 4 way tie between our main cast, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert. Now most feats do go to Nep only because of MC status but all CPUs are around her strength because the game really pushes for them to be of equal strength to each other. I understand people want to say Uzume/Kurome would be second strongest but I'll get to that latter as why that simply is not the case. Firstly we all know that they have their Next Form which contains the hopes of all of Gamindustri. Secondly a single slash from Neptune is enough to eradicate the same amount Negative Energy as watching your leaders get fodderized. They've beaten Kurome at her peak where she has a portion of Rei's power, copies of the CPU's power and all the negative energy she has in reserve. Now third is Uzume, yes reality warping seems OP, but that is why I said everyone has max shares. Shares can boost a CPU's strength to match beings that are threats to dimensions. What does this mean? To be a threat to a dimension, you have to some sort of way to damage dimensions. That seems like hax. CPUs with max shares can resist hax. Neptune has defeated the Gamindustri Rewrite. While Uzume can create dimensions in her long sleep. That was due to share energy helping her warp reality. Uzume has a reliance on shares similar to CPUs without the extra combat prowess of the next Form. To further prove that Uzume is less than Rei. Remember how her first plan to break out of her prison was to use the Dark CPUs to destroy the Zero Dimension and just get out. Well, she gave up on it over time. That means, she does not have a feasible way to damage dimensions. Now did she have "max" shares during that feat, well yes. She is powered by negative energy, it just piles onto her. She most certainly had enough to create Dark CPUs to do her bidding. All that and her attack capabilities are still lesser than Rei who can do that with no shares too. Finally she can really only warp reality unconsciously or in her own dream realm. Uzume has no way to force someone to her dream realm so I will take that away from her. Even if she can, max shares resist hax. Heck if she was fighting outside her dream realm, she can't even retreat to it on the spot if the going gets rough. Fourth there are Iris Heart and Yellow Heart. Nothing much they are run-of-the-mill CPUs. Iris Heart can seemingly try to contain Rei's immense power but she failed. Yellow Heart is tough and did defeat all the CPUs in one blow but that was because she had a share generating machine which the CPUs when serious beat her anyways. The strongest candidate is Nepgear. She was fifth in some fighting tournament that had the CPUs and she is generally known as the leader of the candidates. Her sister has no title for CPUs, which is why I put them as equals. Uni, Rom and Ram follow after that as the weakest CPUs but they are candidates so that's that. Now I'd like to hear your thoughts and comments on this. This is just my thoughts and opinions (not official) on the current power of the CPUs against each other. Category:Blog posts